Overseer
by becauseambatman1
Summary: Choosing between survival and death. Both being choices of what was the lesser evil, while evil still remained. For the whole thing to be a sham of smoke screens, and manipulation that only the devil was capable of. She would have died if he hadn't been alive. Madasaku! Implied Sasusaku.
1. Chapter 1

Choosing between survival and death. Both being a choices of what was the lesser evil, while evil still remained. For the whole thing to be a sham of smoke screens, and manipulation that only the devil was capable of. She would have died if he hadn't been alive. Madasaku! Implied Sasusaku.

 **AN:** Happy belated MadaSaku!

 **JUST AN UPDATE:** saw a few errors i had to correct, i have the next chapter ready to go, but the person who agreed to be my beta hasn't messaged me back... it's been over a week. :/I honestly dont know what's going on. I'll try to see if anyone else can do it in the mean time. Sorry for the wait guys, im just as anxious to get this next chapter out!

The playlist for this one was inspired by Breaking of reality- My Curse, for intense mostly String instruments, with occasional drums. The band has a lot of thrash metal versions of music with classic instruments, with no lyrics.

AND

Pandora Haven's

'Most Emotional Music Collection - "Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso" - [四月は君の嘘 OST]'

on YouTube for the compilation of "Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso" - [四月は君の嘘 OST] AKA, Your Lie In April. of just purely emotional instrumental music from the series. So much of a cry fest! If any of you have watched the series. The music goes perfect with any emotional scene! It's the most perfect playlist for Sad /Hopeful/Dream crushing music I have found. Highly recommend you put the music on (it's thirty-five minutes long ) While reading. For the extra feels.

No Beta, sorry in advance if I missed anything. reread this so many times, I'd be super pissed if I missed anything. **And I know I missed ALOT of things, that's what I get for taking shortcuts by not putting this on my google docs and on OneNote for grammar checks. I started on OneNote, didn't bother with the other tool device afraid I would loose my spacing... (and I did loose it, *lip somack***

 **crap. The Bold lettering is also stuck while I'm trying to redo the spelling, double crap.)**

 **On a positive note I'm currently looking for a beta to go through this story too.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

The sound of thunderclap shook the entire landscape and rumbled with the after shock. With it, jolted her subconscious.

The hum of early afternoon sun ran duly throughout war hazed land. The smell of smoke, and stale blood filled it. Her mouth parched, she tried to remedy it with dry gulps. Only to taste what was in the air. She ignored the nauseating flip her empty stomach made. It had been days since she last ate, substituting her meals with soldier pills that she had long ran out of. Her mind dazed by the far memory of the last time she had water as well, losing her canteen in battle a day prior. Dehydration was crashing her system, it was a far worse from the lack of nutrition. Both made her feel weak and heavy in her pitiful state.

One hand shakily brushing away dirty strands of dry pink hair, the other over her heart. It hammered away, remembering the last thing she saw. It only took a matter of seconds for her pathetic plea, begging him to look straight into her fierce gaze. The only thing keeping herself up was her determination, and lack for excuse love she could never look past.

Sasuke sending her into a Genjutsu. Him impaling her chest, his hand gripping her heart unflinchingly while he stared blankly into her eyes. Surprised and sadden, the pain was only so much before she had passed out.

It seemed like forever in that moment, like he wanted it embedded in her mind, that her love was, and forever be unwanted. Even though everything was again falling around her, her eyes dared to stupidly to meet his. The same words that he knew would hurt her the most, slipping from his mouth. Though hint of something behind his eyes- besides the dull cruel words- she would never have a chance to analyze, before she was pulled under by the paralyzing faint purple glow of his rinnegan and the passive red of the Mangekyō sharingan.

She knew it wasn't real, an illusion. But that didn't stop her now from clutching the phantom ache where he had struck her.

Her body sore, battered from the constant heat of battle, now starting to take its tole. Her arms fell limp, she wanted to slip back into unconscious bliss again, dream away the pain that was fresh in her heart, her soul. A nagging feeling though, kept her from succumbing to her need for rest. Her head turned to the far distance where she saw birds scatter above the horizon, a ways away from the foliage near the valleys end. She vaguely remembered where she was, and what had happened prior to her foolish mistake.

 _Sasuke wanting a rebirth._

She blinked once

 _A revolution._

Twice..

 _And the only one to stop him was Naruto-_

Lids Slowly closing, one last time…

 _and knowing them, they weren't going to stop until.._

'Oh Kami.'

Her eyes opened wide, panic. 'Those two are going to kill themselves!'

Struggling to get up; she took the chance to look over her surroundings. Spotting Kakashi not a foot away, laying against rubble rock keeping his slump body from falling. She crawled towards him, hands searching for a pulse, she found it. It paced rhythmically against her fingers. Sending a quick pulse of chakra, checking his system. Two steel grey eyes fluttered open briefly making eye contact with her, then shutting again before passing out once more.

Sighing in relief that he only K.O. in exhaustion. Relievement was only short, when she saw that her teammates were nowhere close.

Achy joints popped as she swayed getting up. Her mind alert despite her over worked body, she tried to see her Bearings by climbing out of the rubble area. Knowing Naruto and Sasuke weren't in anymore better shape from sealing a bunny goddess- of all things, and most likely haven't gone out too far from the area. As she stood on the highest bolder, peering her eyes through the turned up land. She huffed in frustration. She was no tracker, or sensory expert. Her mind racing. She was wasting daylight as it appeared to be mid morning, and the more she pondered, the less time she had to stop them.

If it wasn't already too late, that is.

Truth be told it was one of many reliving nightmares she had when they were Genin.

Both boys charging at each other with deadly intent, that only both, or possibly none would make it out of it alive.

She, no matter how hard she pushed.. she could never get to them in time. Only feet away from where they were about to collide. She had no Kakashi to stop them, just her.

This time, she was sure as hell this was real… Never once she saw those dreams through the cataclysmic ending she knew it would have. Jolting awake every time. Always hating herself for not being faster, stronger. And yet, she never thought to take it as some kind of sick semblance of foreshadowing to this day.

No, not if she could help it. It won't be true. She refused it to be, she wasn't going to be sidelined anymore. She refused to see them fight for a battle that wasn't only theirs. that's why she pushed herself to be someone of even footing with them. She'd hoped.

But hope was waning the longer she stood still.

The birds! her mind clicked seconds later. Remembering they've past hurriedly overhead, where she had lain just minutes ago. Running as much as her sore battered body could. She reach the cliff side, gazing down at two figures lying around the non existent lake. She gasped, unable to tell if they were moving, and as far she could tell, they were not.

'they couldn't be fighting that long, could they?' Her mind reeling as she drew closer, stumbling on.

As her reserves were tired out, and decided to free fall the next couple feet. Grunting when she landed. The dull ache on her footing and knees, vibrated through her bones. ignoring it, and paced to where they lay. Jade eyes wide and glassy, shocked to see both of their appendages, Naruto's right arm and Sasuke's left where gone from existence.

'It's okay I'm not too late, I'm not late… I just need to stop the bleeding, they'll be fine. '

Her world tipped slightly as she inhaled sharply, forgetting to breathe. Kneeling between both of them, summoning the last of her reserves to both hands. Working steadily to stop the bleeding as much as she could at the same time. Her hands wavering now and then, touched lightly on the stubs. Wet, her hands stained and sticky feeling sent a tingle down her spine.

They were real, this was real. It wasn't until she was almost done to notice how both were so still… As death.

She cursed loud as she knelt between them, not caring if the partially caked blood soaked through her tattered clothes. Tilting Naruto head first, chin back, his mouth hung open. Her cheek close as could be to his mouth, eyes watched his chest, hoping to feel a puff of air against her cheek, or it least see the slight rise of his chest…

Nothing.

The quick act of air compressions had her brain click on auto pilot, blowing twice before, counting steadily in her head as she pumped.

'25,26,27,28,29,30…'

Breathe damn it! She cried as she blew steadily. His lips cold and unmoving.

Minutes passed and she was getting tired, her breaths harsh against her motionless teammates Bruised face. Tears dropped slowly, and with a choke sob. Knowing she was unable to perform the same emergency procedure she had with Naruto from earlier yesterday? Days ago- she didn't know. With how low she was on chakra from the constant battle, her reserves were all but a barren well at this point.. If she had to perform something major, let alone two-

she bit her lip, unable to finish the thought as she slid away and turned towards Sasuke.

It was the same.

'15,16,17,18,19,20…'

She didn't care how many minutes she spent repeating the steps over and over again, desperate for any results. From either of them.

"Damn it!" she screamed her fist collided hard against Sasuke's chest. "Damn it! Damn it! Damn it…" she whispered harshly, dull nails biting into her palm. Beaten hands useless and her only life giving weapon sent her in turmoil, but her resolve was strong refusing to give up.

Sitting up, nails running against her scalp, trying to think of anything that she hadn't already exhausted. The reality of it all just hanging over her head that she refused to see it…

 _"Listen closely sakura…"_

Her mind stilled, trying to recall that far off memory from all those years ago.

 _"You know of what this technique does, as is expect a disciple in Tsunade's teachings would know…" Chiyo said quietly for her ears to hear as she sat by her. The others watched idly by. Naruto standing behind them in his own thoughts to pay attention, as they all waited for a miracle._

 _"I've only read about it." Sakura giving her honest answer._

 _The old woman hummed. Adding with a sullen look, " You did an excellent job today helping me put my grandson to finally rest, and putting my old bones at ease to know that this world has more like minded people in their ninja ways. Determination I haven't seen or felt in a long time-" The old nin grunted, chakra almost wavering before the steady blue glow of her life force hummed in the air once again. Sakura held her arm to steady the woman, Chiyo never once breaking concentration, leaned in to sakura for support._

 _"With a heart like yours-" she continued breathily, "it would be easy to give with no question, in the right circumstance… How far are you willing to give to save the ones you love?"_

 _Stunned, Sakura tried to hide her feelings from revealing, but the effort wasn't lost on the older woman. A waned smile appeared, looking on to the fifth Kazekage as she spoke softly for sakura's ears alone. "When a calling of hope is the only chance of peace for the lives' around you, only then you are allowed to use this technique… Now, watch closely."_

Open palmed she settled her hands on her lap, staring at them while remembering Chiyo's only exception to the rule of using that forbidden jutsu such as that one. One that is at the cost of the life of whoever preformed it. Everyone thought the technique had died with the stubborn old woman, but it hadn't. She knew from the permission of Chiyo when it was performed.

Somehow the old woman knew that the threat of world war was still possible, and through Naruto Outlandish ways; with his idea of peace with the other nations. To some sounding too good to be true. A pipe dream, that only the foolish would strive for- Chiyo saw it change Gaara.. Peace didn't seem so far fetched if someone like Naruto could change people's minds. Even a once disturbed blood thirsty boy like Gaara, whom knew little to nothing about comradery, or any semblance of peace.

Chiyo was right.

The war was over, they had won against all odds. The nations of the world finally put aside their differences for one common enemy, and the only one that was capable of doing that was Naruto… However, peace was still fragile. If Naruto were to pass away… all what he had worked for in reckless abandonment, would be undone.

KEveryone's adversary would turn on each other if Naruto didn't step up. The likelihood of a stable future was unlikely. The already formed bonds with the leaders of nations- without Naruto, it would all fall apart. Wouldn't it? She wasn't a pessimist, but she saw the likely outcome. More war.

So much progress would diminish by disputes in a matter of years..

Peace- actual peace was in their reach! He, and everyone who relied with him worked to hard for it to be in vain!

More war, and to do it alone without him..

And sasuke.

She swallowed hard, biting back the tears as she did. She still loved him. Despite everything he had done, if she was given a chance to save him.. She would.

And she couldn't chose between them.. But thankfully she didn't have practically perfect chakra control for nothing. Once she learned to modify the technique to the capacity of two, and only two she would be able to save, theoretically. That she was glad for her billboard brow sized brain for the discovery.

"kami…if this was the only way…" she spoke as the wind blew. No, no god would give her an answer, she knew what needed to be done. She had it within her.

Looking on at the two boys lying on each side of her. She knew even if Naruto hated her later on, which she didn't think would be possible. Even though she wasn't there to see it, it least he wouldn't be alone In his dream. It was one to fight for, no matter the outcome.

"I'm sorry Naruto…" Laying her right Palm lightly against his chest.

Taking the other hand, softly brushing away midnight blue hair from Sasuke's forehead. Cupping his cheek one last time, her hand sliding down to chest as well.

Closing her eyes, breathing in deeply as she concentrated.

'Kishotensei- Self-Destruct Technique!'

A burst Of blue and a painful jerk from the middle of her chest, made her breathless. She started to see white, breathing hard, eyes clenched- begged her body to stay conscious. Focusing on her breathing, it became easier with time; steady through the pain until it was tolerable. Till she felt a change in the air.

Hands twitched, notice she no longer had her hands against anything solid. Opening her eyes, all that she saw was white. A blank landscape before her, and wasn't kneeling anymore. She stood in empty white space that seemed to go on for miles. Turning which way, she didn't know which way was up or down. If this place is what she thought It was, it was disorienting.

And then she saw them in the far distance, where two figures stood, backs turned away from each other.

Dead sprinted over to them, and coming to a stop, their backs in hands reach. At first noticing there was a big height difference. Not in the usual way of herself looking up at them, rather gaped down at them being more than a few inches smaller, and a feeling of déjà vu overcome her.

They were children, just like when they first started in the academy. Naruto with a plain orange T-shirt, and sasuke with his navy blue shirt with the Uchiha emblem proudly shown on the back. Their backs were facing each other- heads down, as if they were in their own worlds.

Her fist clenched, she never been so royally pissed in her life with both of them.

This was on another level both had achieved with her. All these two have ever done is caused things to be from bad, to worse. Brash. Unforgiving. Bullshit. But they had always made it work out somehow, it brought them closer while she remained. Now here they were. Things weren't as hunky-doory like it should have ended. All because both wanted things one way with the same outcomes, but different steps of doing it. The only way for one of them to win was to beat the crap out of the other, often left her behind, and speechless.

These two…

She had it with these two, this had to stop. If it was the last thing she did- she'll give it all she had.

With a cry and a fist, she whacked both boys in the head.

That seemed to get their attention.

" YOU TWO HAVE A LOT OF NERVE!" A childish voice came from her mouth, never noticing that she too was a child.

The boys hunkered down, hands covering their sore heads.

Looking up at their sudden attacker, only to find the childlike pinkity hovering over them with a very ticked off expression on her small face. The small boy-like Naruto whiskers twitched, complaining loudly." Ouch- Saku-"

" Shut up."

" But- "

" I said shut up!" She screamed. He did, she took calming breaths in. Her body was still hurting, feeling of an elastic like string pulling tighter, and tighter from her core chakra where her heart laid as time past.

She huffed arms crossed as the boys stood up. She needed to get this over with while there was still time.

"Now see here you two, Both of you are going to make up and stop- whatever this is! It's beyond idiotic, and if you two die because of this; I will never forgive either of you. Nothing will get better if either of you do...And I'm not going to put our home at a risk of more war, because of your egos."

She grabbed both of their hands gripping them tightly, begging, "Stop it please, work together like when we were a team, it least we know it works-" She look towards Sasuke, knowing this might be her last chance to say what she wanted, fighting through her resolve with an unwavering voice. "And even if you may not like it. Neither Naruto or I are going to give up on you. That's a promise."

The dark haired boy eyebrow creased, "Why? After all that I've done.."

"Because we're your friends, and friends don't give up on each other." The blonde chirped happily, bringing both companions in, in a reassuring shoulder hug. She smiled with him, nodding with agreement.

"It's not an eventually thing to just let go of sasuke, you're just as much important to us as family. Don't you know that?" She said softly.

The brooding boys' scowl turned his pinched face into one of acceptance, he sighed long and hard. The evanesce of the repeated phrase never seemed to die off. Ever since he could remember. They really were not going to give up on him. Something he knew he didn't deserve in the least… And he was long tired of pushing them away, " I give up." He said tiredly.

The blond boy howled and cheered, jarring his companions. "We did it Sakura! I finally was able to keep my promise! Now let's get outa here and head home, we gotta celebrate!"

She laughed with him, in the back of her mind knowing that everything would be okay. That she had done the right thing.

" where are we anyway?" Sasuke spoke up from their cheering.

For a second her smile fell, remembering where they were. 'Purgatory, ' the eerie thought drifted through her mind. Quickly recovering, she waved her hands of any negative vibes that would tip sasuke off, being this place wasn't the most ideal to be in.

"It doesn't matter, we need to go. I think the exit is that way." she pointed in the direction from which she had came from. She led, followed by the boys closely.

"Sakura-"

Both turn to sasuke, " Yes?" She replied oblivious to what he wanted.

The boy turned his gaze away, making the reflex of stuffing his hands in his pockets- stopped mid way. She watched his internal struggle until his soft charcoal black eyes meet hers. " I'm sorry.. For everything up to this point."

She took a sharp breath in. He meant it, and he looked so vulnerable. So.. Unlike him and unguarded admitting it. Never expecting him to apologize for anything. Ever. Her eyes watered, her mouth twitch on reflex; feeling her heart swell, a bashful smile that finally reached her eyes. " I forgive you."

Her head slumped, the burning feeling of tears brimming on her outer eye threaten to fall. She was so happy, a tingling over rush of pure joy fluttered in her stomach. That feeling of years forgotten that only this boy can bring out of her.. But reality crashed when the other feeling of a string being pulled tauter than what was comfortable under all of the joy she felt, reminded her of her time.

As much as she hated it, she wished she had more.

This Kinjutsu that she cast though, sealed her fate. Looking up at the boys she coughed into her hand, willing herself to rid of anymore traitorous thoughts that were threatening to break her down. It would only lead to further questions, and time that she didn't have. Grabbing both boys, hugged them both, trying to memorize the feel of them. She would never forget them, and she could only hope the same in return.

"Let's go home."

They tread through the lanscape, each boy beside her. She was really going to miss them…

Naruto always pestering the team to go get ramen. Funny after a long time she stopped being annoyed about it after she truly valued his friendship. Kami.. She should have not been such a brat when they were little. She would only hope the tradition would last. That he would smile, and gobble up five bowls of his favorite ramen in one sitting. The heart to heart conversations they'd had when they sat at the monument of their leaders. The star watching… She could only hope- no, she knew people would step up to fill in the void. There would be this time for sure.

And Sasuke.. She didn't have that many regrets with him. In truth she would have liked to have gotten to know him better. She had a feeling that in a way they had just paused from what they were, and just resuming that what they had before the curse mark. She hadn't just imagined it. This act of regret showed, It was something she couldn't quite name, but it was more than most people saw or had with him. Their bond was there, small and budding. And thinking if he always felt this, and pushed it away like everything else, it was really eating him up inside the real Sasuke, and the unfeeling persona was a coping mechanism for things he was going to do, and did, she guessed.

He really seemed sincere in those few words. It was something that wasn't common for him to do. She would only hope he would be as affected with her sacrifice. Still, she doubted if she was ever that important to him.. She knew if he really wanted to not stomp on her memory, he would help Naruto's dream. Be there for him when she past. She hoped. It was just that one thing she needed to find out first.

"I think after this is set and done, Ino and I, were going to set up a rehabilitation clinic for the children who ended up being part of this war. I talked to Tsunade about it briefly after we saw how many misplaced children were involved in this. Including psychiatric care needs for kids who lost their parents during the war… It's high time that we put more attention to them after so much was lost.

"So, what are you two are going to do?" She asked as she looked between both of them. Knowing her half fib was not going to be detected in the least.

"Hey" Naruto spoke, to the other boy. "Come work with me. I know you'll say some kind of tortured soul crap, but I think we can really work out something. Whad'ya say?"

"The elders-"

"Oh cut the crap sasuke, you know Naruto wouldn't let anything happen to you, just say yes!"

Both surprised at her emotional outburst, had sakura retracting in embarrassment " Sorry.."

"No you're right, but I've done so much damage.. I don't think it would be right for me to come back and have not atoned to any of my sins."

"Then fix it. Come back to konoha when your done. No problem." The blond said easily.

The last Uchiha looked between them, both giving reassuring smiles.

"I'll think about it."

"Great, that settles it then!" Naruto Propped both hands behind his head, a pose familiar and comfortable. "For now."

* * *

As they walked, both boys started chatting across from each other, her being in the middle. She falter back, feeling something holding her from getting closer. A tug from her heart. A panic twist in her gut. Something was wrong. She knew what it was, her chakra that was supporting her life force to be transferred to them was dwindling in seconds. Dangerously to almost nothing, and obviously her backup Yin seal was all but used up. All she needed was a little more and it would do..

The voices of the boys started to get louder as sasuke got Naruto all hot headed, and as usual the rambunctious boy throwing names into the debate. Only to pause mid sentence when the final stretch was visible, and brightest thing within the empty plain.

"Say… How about a race? For old time sakes." She suggested putting their competitiveness to good use. A good distraction to hurry them along. "I'll start you guys off so you two don't cheat."

"Oh yeah, great idea!" the boy to her right jumped in eagerness while the other just grunted.

"Okay, on my mark.. " She said as she put her hands on both middle backs, reading herself to push them forward.

"get set-" Her chakra wavered.

"Go…" Breathlessly winded as she pushed, and they took off. She watched as both boys barreled for the exit, changing from boys to young men as they got closer. All she saw was their backs.

She couldn't help but smile ironically at the image.

Funny how she remembered all the times she complained being the one left behind.. It was silly. So worried about not having even footing with them, which reality was almost impossible to begin with. She wasn't in a prestigious clan with breaded Soldiers, or share chakra with a fox demon and was from a mix of powerful ancestors. She was plain old sakura with a dream. And that was to get the attention of a boy, whom probably did not feel the same as her. Was it crazy for a five year old to pursue this type of occupational hazard that she obviously had a choice in, for a boy? Maybe, but she could have quit any time, and she hadn't. Her reasoning changed, became more meaningful, and for that she believed that was all that really counted. Because she made it this far. Not so bad for a norm-y like her.

A serene feeling overtook her as the boys neared the exit. Yes, this was more than justified everything she had done, in her view. Coming to realization that it wasn't necessary to beat them, just as long as they were okay.

 **"Interesting…"**

Eyelids fluttered, opened to the blinding light of the after morning sun made her squint where she was kneeled between both boys. Both still unconscious, and her chakra barely flowing out; tired green hues went where she heard the deep voice.

Her eyes widened in horror.

This couldn't be happening- she saw him literally implode into Kaguya!

A sudden shift of movement and he was before her in a cloud of white. Majestically slow fabric drifted to a halt. She stared up into his twin rinnegan eyes, unable to speak, and horror stricken.

He was sup- "Supposed to be dead." He spoke unamused, interrupting her thoughts. "No, but your pathetic and almost admirable attempt to bring them back from death.. It's interesting." He mused.

He bent low and whispered into her ear, whips of white locks caging her view. "It seems you're almost out of Chaka, and you know what that means. " He mocked.

That broke her out of her trance. On instinct she head butted him as hard as she could without falling over, or losing her hold on the boys. Making contact and seeing stars, not caring she spoke with a fierceness she would only imagine her inner doing. " Try me bitch, you touch them and I swear the last thing you'll worry about is your face full of my fist!" she growled out.

He leaned back slowly, as if nothing that she did just then had affected him in any way.

"Like it worked the last time?" Madara huffed in smug amusement.

Damn him, she hadn't made a dent on his complexion. Frustrated, she wanted to stand, send her fist into his gruntled demeanor. Her body shook, but no more than that, Whether it was the strain of chakra she was putting out, her system proceeding into shock from most likely failing organs, or anger. Probably a mix of all three. More importantly, she couldn't move past her chakra exertion. If this was the end, she can only hope for some type of miracle.

His hand shot out, she flinched, closing her eyes tight. She waited for the blow that never came. Instead a cool thumb place in the middle of her forehead, robes fluttered as the wind picked up. Another large hand held her head in place. "What are- " She weakly tried to pull away, then she felt it. A cool purple glow emanating from his palm. and numbingly entering her system. Her seal coming to life at the contact as he feed her his chakra.

What did this mean?

Her baffled green eyes Looked past his hand, all she could do was nothing but question "why?..."

"My plan of ultimate peace, of course." He answered easily. " I'm a patient man, and nothing but fair. I will give Naruto a chance of his ideal, but once it goes wary. I will implement my own plan to his failed one. Of course I'm letting you see why this needs to be; can't have someone who is a bit useful to do some good hmm?"

Her eyes hardened, whether if it was possible for her to live past this- she wouldn't let him get away breathing.

Her home came first before her own life, and neither would the nations of the world would cow down before Madara Uchiha. "We won't let you do it, we will stop you at all cost!" She declared, gritting her teeth, and trying to rip away from his hold. Only to have blunt nails dig in the back of her scalp, his face coming in closer to hers.

"Yes you would, but who would believe you? As of now, my _body_ still located in a ditch."

Paused from her weak thrashing, she questioned if it still there. She never took the chance to look. She thought-

"That I was still dead as everyone else had came to that conclusion? We already establish that I'm not Kunoichi." His baritone voice hinted with annoyance.

"STOP THAT!" She cried.

Letting go of her scalp, catching her chin and jerking it up. She refused to meet his eyes again, even as she had before. Just glaring past his shoulder. Narrowed rinnegan eyes followed every single movement she had made. And not just hers. All of team seven as well. Fighting the ruse he had set up for the climatic battle. Of course Zetsu, his devoted follower wouldn't have betrayed him so easily. Instead he planned everything by using an old wives tale. No soul knew the wiser, and went along without question. No matter how absurd the idea was- only to prove that they were all fools. Though Zetsu insisted on not standing by, couldn't resist a fight, a chance at eating the fallen; ended up perishing when the final strike came. Pity.

 **[AN: You can say, Zetsu bit off more that he could chew~! e.e Okay, I'm done. Carry on.]**

Of course he can let her die right here, right now. Let them all die and out of his way, so he can implement original plan sooner rather than later. But like children needing to be taught a lesson that only would be appropriate to see the results of their actions. that this was only a temporary fix compared to his obvious superior one. If he happened to be their common enemy to result in temporarily peace, he would let them live and reap what they had sown. He would wait until it all fell apart.

Solely then he would make his presence know, and give his ultimatum. He would only have the willing, and this would only be tantalizing by all those promised of peaceful co-existence by Naruto. To not only be disappointed by the shortfall of that promise, but seeing that Naruto failed to rid of Madras existence.. Yes, how the mighty would fall for desperate measures. When populace of the world will be less convinced by their current _messiah._

Makes it all the more delicious to see it all play out.

"You have one of two choices girl. You can either die here without accomplishing anything, as you are too weak to revive them alone. Or I can bestow you this gift."

An unnatural calmness took place, as if everything seemed to freeze around them. The only sounds that were made where their breathing, sakura's speeding heart, and the constant flow of chakra emanating from their hands.

"Go to hell.." She spat meeting his eyes fearlessly.

His Rinnegan meeting hers, gleamed with something akin to excitement. She wasn't going to be so easily persuaded, something Madara had no problem in manipulating to the fullest to his favor. No one defied him long and lived. She would agree, and that was a fact. Her stubbornness would only be only entertaining in his eyes, and giving him something to look forward to in the near future.

"Think wisely girl, I don't like repeating myself."

Suddenly he let go of her head, stood back and watched her struggle to keep herself upright. Her chakra phasing in and out- she knew she couldn't keep this up. She looked down between her boys. She, like them, were at Madera's mercy. They were all tricked in believing they had actually won… All of it fake, and a waste of time.

What was the use? Madara was alive, and she could do nothing else about it now. Her boys needed her, and she would fail not only them, but the world as well. If she and them were to die now, there might be no tomorrow for everyone else. Being stuck between a rock and a hard place- She knew what she had to pick, despite the sour taste the thought brought.. Their survival would bring another day. One more day, so she can figure out on what to do..

" You're wrong… and we're going to prove it. That's why I'm agreeing to this." she spoke harshly, unconvincingly. Even for her own ears. They burned red with her resignation.

Like a cat receiving it's already preconceived treat, It was almost too easy for the master manipulator.

The smirking Uchiha patted her head like a good girl, brushing away hair to give him the view of the faint diamond mark on her forehead. "I was hoping you would say that, I'll say you don't disappoint them, or me in your struggle to keep yourselves from drowning in _reality_." He chuckled darkly.

She kept her eyes to the sky, wondering if she just condemned herself and the whole world. Her friends, her family, comrades, and strangers alike…How could this be happening? Was it even real in the first place?

"How will I know this all wasn't just a figment dream?" She spoke softly as a white hot surge of power entered her. She gasped, and barely hearing his next words as her world went dark.

 _"Oh you will know..."_

* * *

She woke with a jerk that triggered a painful spasm throughout her body, gaining the attention from companion sitting not to far away. " Glad to see you're awake."

She Grunted in response, unable to twitch her finger let alone tilt her head to see where he was. Feeling like crap, after what she went through. How she stupidly met his eyes despite knowing what they were capable of. Sasuke sending her into an unpleasant Genjutsu, her heart throbbing from the painful memory…

'Hold on a minute.' She blinked

Feeling like she had these thoughts already, but how? Her eyebrow creased in confusion. Clearly remembering a different scenario **-** she was now in the same place before Naruto and Sasuke left. It was now at least late afternoon, with the sun leaning towards the west. In crossing memory, it was at least morning with a passed out Kakashi. Was it a dream?

"Kakashi, was I awake anytime before now?" Trying to make since of this strange yet strong sensation that this already happened.

Her teacher frown through his mask spoke slowly at his ex-student strange question. " ..No.. I've been awake this entire time."

Entire time? Her body sagged in Relievement, only to tense again. " You let them go, didn't you?" She spoke blandly.

"There wasn't much I could do, and I couldn't leave you to catch up to them." He said, watching his teammate struggle to stand up, limbs quivering.

"I wouldn't blame you if you did baka, you know that. They're going to kill each other if no one stops them." With that she took off, Kakashi following close behind.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AN:** So that was my entry for madasaku week, Like a month late of course, but it's here! (TTATT) I had thought of more, actually this little bit at the end I really wanted to added. Also there was more that I cut out that I might add later to continue this..?

So if this continues it would be somewhere along the lines of Madara tormenting sakura every chance he had. Maybe because he is lonely, or bored. How I would imagine he would put it. That handsome bastard! I mean, as an immortal god, you got to pass the time somehow! Why not with the only person that knows you still exist? Would this get romantic fluffy even with the rough start? More Angst? A lemon? A tension between Sasusaku, and Madasaku? Well my dears, that's up to you! R&R If you want to continue! Some ideas would help too, so pm or review if you have any! To prompt the next bit.

For Madaras reasoning of not getting things over with.. Honestly, he's a sadist. If he can revel in his enemies demise, great. But if he lets this be and see the eventual outcome of nation allies turning against each other before making an appearance, Proving Naruto, Hiroshima, and the nations of the world were wrong, a satisfying 'I told you so' in the suffering of others; even better! Where's the fun in getting what you want, and not making the most of it? He's got all the time in the world!


	2. Clarity

**AN:** Sorry for the long wait, my computer is out of commission for the time being, but found someone too beta! Thank you Volurin by beta-ing this chapter. Totally suggest reading thier story: A Yakuza's Gratitude. Not for the faint of heart, and totaly an awesome read!

To my other beta, I have no idea what happened, but I hope you're okay!

* * *

"She was an angel craving chaos, he was a demon seeking peace."

 **Warning** : Adult themes. Nudity. Suggestive things. Teasing, honestly. ;p

.

.

.

.

Clarity

.

.

Coming to an abrupt halt, her sandals skidded across the ledge of where The Valley's End monuments met the Cliffside, at least where it was supposed to be. Now rubble lay across the gorge; the waterfall was nothing but a trickle where a smaller pool was forming between the fallen statues. Her fear increased.

Dream-like memories being almost parallel to what was happening now. Series of events that happened, slowly coming with each frame in her mind as time passed. Taking her aback to what she was seeing.

When she peered down at the now basin land- stared. Shocked and frightened with morbid fascination. The same image as before, Naruto and Sasuke lying side by side, their blood pooled between them.

The middle age Jonin stood beside her, speechless, following his companion's gaze. What he saw didn't surprise him, just saddened by how things, no matter how much he and many had hoped would come out to a better outcome, ended up being a far cry of tragedy. In all honestly he couldn't have prevented this from happening, even if he had tried. It was inevitable, and one lost after another, he still couldn't have predicted that this was the outcome.

But he was deluding himself. He knew, it was what war did. Took everything that mattered with it and left you with nothing. Remembering his father, friends and teammates being victims of it, being alone for quite some time after such loss. Well, now that burden will befall to his last student.

He wouldn't leave her, be as much of a steady rock. As much as Guy had been when they were younger. Still, it wouldn't prevent the loneliness that would soon follow. Prayed to whatever kami who still gave a damn that what remained now would take nothing more from her. Keep her impact from this as- not painless, but keep her light and hope to not wither into the pessimistic geezer he ended up to be.

At least he could just be there where he had failed to do so as a teacher, and friend in the past. Now looking like she was going to break, it hit him more on how much he owed it to her. His hand lifted to her shoulder, an attempt to bring some kind of comfort. The action wasn't second nature; he was trying.

A shift of movement caught their eye. Naruto's head moved, and so had Sasuke's. Her breath caught, a weight lifted off their chest. Leaving them both relieved as Kakashi dropped his hand. Both boys were still alive, barely but alive.

Her heart thumped, thankful to kami- and of all the sick dreamless apparitions she had, she was never more grateful it was not true. That dream she had was just that. A nightmare.

Oh, she was still angry for what they did, but not as much as before. The way she saw it, it could have been a lot worse. Far much worse than imaginable. Regardless, her boys weren't dead, and neither had she given her life to save theirs. Recalling more that had happened, flashes of the dream appearing through snippets, that she had performed CPR before using the last ditch effort to save them. If she had done it, she wouldn't be standing here. And was grateful for not having such a tragic fate, she could cry. Without wasting time, she dropped down where they laid.

Feeling a tingle of sweat down her spine, recalling the dream once again as she descended down.

This was strange. The same appendages were gone. She swallowed hard, trying to stay with the present than what her wild imaginative unconsciousness had obviously made up. Though, this made it hard to believe that it was a series of vivid delusions. A foreseer of some sorts, maybe. Stranger things have happened.

'Ridiculous', she countered. Just mere coincidence, it had to be..

Crouching down assessing the damage, her face set in a wary, yet sad scowl.

"Thanks Sakura-chan!" Naruto's bruised face perked up.

As much she wanted to acknowledge them, she stiffened. Their appendages weren't healed completely- still raw stumps, the bleeding had stopped. But not because of the blood coagulating. That's not what scared her. This was her work, her chakra that still lingered here. The careful, yet haste sown-in places she had made with her chakra were as she left them. There was no mistake about it.

Her mind reeled, her other embodiment was silenced in her own head, where she took notice her outward body showed a cool reaction. Denial was what kept her body from outwardly reacting. Still shocked, with little reaction, it still didn't make sense, unless. The dream wasn't a dream. Finally hearing herself clear through her own mind, it slapped her harder with confusion.

'Holy fuck?...'

"Sakura-" Sasuke spoke quietly

"Save it-" she heard herself saying, trying to piece together what the hell was going on. Trying to make sense of what she was seeing. "- I need to concentrate."

Sasuke's half lidded eye focused on her worried, yet strained emerald hues in deep troubled thoughts. Always an easy tell that she was angry, even when she still cared for the Uchiha. Still came the softness through her emerald eyes that betrayed her hard business like command.

Even after all he had done, she still cared.

Shame was the emotion that came first. She hadn't deserve any transgression that he had done, especially the most recent condemning act he had put against her. Reluctant, but very needing to express what he needed to say, disregarded her command anyway.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" She whispered quickly, remembering _that_ Sasuke already apologizing in her dream. _'I'm sorry. For everything up to this point.'_ Hoping it wouldn't be the same words, the same sincerity. Anything but that.

"For everything…up to this point."

She flinched, eyes closed. Seeing images of the boys running towards the door to the exit of limbo. An acceptance of everything with a reflection of her life so far nearing her end. And as if everything was coming in a fast forward motion. Almost overwhelmingly so, two things stood out the most.

White hair, and Rinnegan eyes.

Oh god…

Tears fell, trembling, she remembered everything. No matter how much she wanted to deny, she couldn't. There was proof that she had been here before, only for herself to see, and there was no way to tell the others that Madara was still alive. That she made a deal with the devil reincarnated. What would she say?

Could she say anything?

Would there be any proof besides the contrary to what they thought had happened?

No.

She was trapped, and that smug bastard knew it.

"Damn should be… you jerk." Her voice broke with intent of dread, but for the sake of all that was on the line she kept the façade, but the tears still came no matter how hard she tried. Thank Kami she was well known as a crier, especially with her team. Finally with the team united, it was an emotional moment, it passed the narrative that everything was as it should be despite what she knew, and smiled through tears as her boys warm faces comforted her.

What had she done?

* * *

The following days after she still pretended like things were okay. Only, she wasn't sure that was the case. Madara, Zetsu, declared dead. The goddess Kaguya sealed back on the moon; finally being sent home after the war was soon over. The injured and medics were the first to go back to Konoha. The abled bodied here to stay to pack major equipment. As well as the top generals And Kages were to settle some matters of what their bright future would look like now, finally under one collective peace everyone was anxious for.

So that brought Naruto and Sasuke currently bedridden from their injuries, and her as a healer walked the long trek home. Staff was short back home, and many drafted medics were on their last legs; having to heal constantly for days with little sleep. That only brought many nin being taken care of with the minimum of healing. Too many were injured, and only life threatening injuries were given first priority. Scrapes, bruises, and broken or fractured bones were given bandages and painkillers for the time being. Fortunately for the boys, they had all four non-life threatening injuries.

While the two very sedated hot heads were out of commission, she took a two day rest, for her shisou wouldn't let her join the rest of the staff working steadily on the injured, even though they were strained by the amount of nin over the past months, the staff worked tirelessly and effectively. Even if she wanted to join in the effort, Sakura now activated her yin seal would be feeling side effects that wouldn't be astronomical, but would be pushing more than the normal strain that her body was not ready for. It left her sore and a bit in pain, but in this day and age she had helpful tools to recover faster, unlike her shisou had in the third shinobi war. Tsunade telling her as soon as hers was activated, it put her in an induced coma for nearly a week. So the pinkity was given some pain medication, and ordered it least two days bed rest.

But it wasn't like rest came easily, even with the help of meds.

She remembered oh so clearly what had happened. It kept her awake till ungodly hours, hours she should have been sleeping.

Who would rest if they bargained with the enemy, let alone if there was a fair chance that they would win in the end. Hopelessness was the feeling she woke up to after mid-day came on the second day, she was late. She knew, her blaring alarm clock screaming at her to get up the fifth time this afternoon. Her mother was out doing her day plans, her father still back at base camp helping to retrieve all the tents and supplies for the trek back home. While she remained lethargic and in bed.

Less than a handful of hours of sleep in the past two days, she couldn't put off her duties any longer.

Slipping off her nightwear first, which was an old stretched out-T. Underneath, wearing nothing but simple frilly underwear that her late grandmother would approve of; reaching out to open her closet door, she caught her reflection in her elongated mirror. Her body slightly pale, but a built of a warrior, toned and lean, proof of hard work and dedication. Her womanly figure peaking around her hips that were shaped nicely. Toned stomach, and twin peaks of her breast with nipples the same rosy colour of her lips. Her dishevelled pastel hair reaching past her shoulders, and last making eye contact with herself, haunted dark rimmed eyes that saw war and held a dark secret that she was straining to voice, but couldn't.

'What did I do to deserve this?'

She asked quietly to herself, thinking back at how many times she stood in front of this same mirror over the years, the significant memories stood out the most in her life span so far. From a five year old little girl, unsure if she would fit in amongst her peers. A conceited preteen that had yet to discover the world, and figured knowing everything of what it was about- then only taking two seconds to have it shattered after her team fell apart, and taking different paths for themselves, including herself. Determined teen came next, her spirit hopeful once again with a new fire that burned bright…

Then that fire dimmed. Threat of war, a less cheerful young adult- Still was a young adult. Donning new scars. New regrets. Naked in their glory to see.

It wasn't all that she had imagined it would be.

What was all of this for? Her effort to be- her hands bounded into a fist. She saw herself and truly hated what she saw, a failure. Doing the only thing she knew how, she lashed out, her non-chakra laced fist sailed through the air and into her reflection. A dull shattering of glass, thuds of pieces falling to the ground met her ears. Her eyes closed, teeth bared, she breathed in hard choking on the sob that threatened to come out. While spider like cracks smudged with blood flowing steadily out from her bare knuckles, dripping on the plush carpeting.

She needed to talk to someone, anyone, it least figure this through with another prospective. Some clarity in this shit storm. But how would she do that without sounding like she hadn't completely lost it?

She could see it now, they would tell her to calm down, reassure that they burned his body, that she even saw his body being burned with Amaterasu. Sasuke's doing of course…

 _Watched while the black flame took the corps as its own fodder, to not leave_

 _anything behind. Not even ash. She stood there in a daze while Naruto_

 _reassured her that it was over, that they can now go home and move forward._

 _He hugged her and she, loosely returned it_.

If she insisted Madara was _alive_ …well, she could imagine she would be labelled as an extreme case of PTSD. Worst case scenario, her ninja status would even be the first to go… Her title of her barely starting life profession that she loved, ripped from her and sent to permanent psychiatric care. People that she grew up with, Colleagues, friends, her parents. They would all look down on her, or down right pity her. Possibly abandoning her altogether.

A fate worse than death.

In the middle of her thoughts she felt the stinging pain from her knuckles rubbing against sharp broken glass. Slowly recoiling, as the shot of adrenaline faded from her, her sobering thoughts calming her down, grounding her as the pain gradually brought her to her senses. Mentally berating herself on her rashness. Cradling her hand against her chest, she hissed in pain.

Pain… It registered slowly through her mind. With Madara being alive, it messed with her, not thinking straight through the tug of war through her mind. She wondered what he meant by keeping her alive in the first place? For the past few days she couldn't figure it out. Replaying the encounter over, and over in her mind constantly.

Still, she couldn't get past one thing during that time that only now sort of confirmed her worries. The moon eye plan, though she didn't know intimate details about, she knew one thing. A dream like state that had no pain, right?

If he was alive, what would stop him from using the moon to enslave them all in their own fantasies? More importantly, was she already in it? This felt too real to be true, or even to entertain the thought, however.

Before she could ponder more she tensed at something, or rather, the tips of fingers ran from the dimples of her lower back to the centre, traveling up to the nape of her neck. Looking up she saw him through the reflection of the cracked bloody mirror. His pale swirling eyes following the trail of his own fingers, before meeting her gaze.

She froze, after a shiver followed his light touch.

He was touching her, and when their eyes met, she felt his power rolling off of him in waves. Stealing her breath yet again, just like when she was facing him in the field. The same unworldly presence that you would describe as something not only deadly, but- dare she say it? Beautiful- in a terrifying way. Like most things of the body and human male anatomy, he topped it all. A deadly beauty that one can't help to be trapped by. No wonder Oni were both beautiful and terrifying creatures, warned to be humanity's downfall. It was the same awe struck she had then. Only, they were not on the field, instead in her room, in her house, alone, and standing right behind her. Doing things that didn't quite register in her head, at first.

Seconds passed and she had not averted her gaze, trapped like prey, she felt his fingers rub slow shallow circles into the nape of her neck. She dared not move, or breathe. Her lungs burning, begging for air, finally caving, and her chest heaved. The second she did, his eyes left hers to drift down. Breaking his stoic mask, that cocky smirk that seemed all too familiar on another man's face.

Sasuke.

Damn it! Of course they're related, and this cocky ass smirk had the habit to really piss her off lately. Knowing that look well, her eyebrow ticked, wondering what exactly he was smiling about and followed his line of sight.

Her arms had dropped to her sides, her bodily reaction to his ministrations causing her bare chest covered in goose bumps with very erect nipples. Save for her embarrassment of her guard dropping. She was slowly getting enraged. He had the gall to leer at her like that, it set a new spark through her. Though she missed the slight excitement in his appreciative gaze, a wicked grin taking p-

 **BEEP BEEP BEEP**!

Her limbs coming back to life at the sound of her alarm clock, she covered her breast with her arm, and using her undamaged hand to swing at him. Giving that oh so longed sucker punch he rightly deserved… Only to be met with nothing. Her room empty once more, she backed up to the wall. She didn't care if she had her naked back up against the broken mirror, he wasn't going to get the one up on her. Not this time.

Its surface grazed her back, her skin jumped and relaxed against the cool surface.

She ignored it while she waited, her alarm continued on its tirade of a sound that would annoy most people. She was too busy concentrating to pay any attention, waiting for the slightest change within the small space. It occurred to her then that something did already change.

Twisting her body to look back until she faced it fully, gasping, she couldn't believe it. Shakily brought up her unscathed hand, and focusing her chakra to expel out. "K-kia.." She whispered.

When nothing happened, she tried again, her voice surer.

Nothing.

Like she hadn't punched the mirror, it was how it had always been minutes before she broke it. Whole, and her wide eyes staring back at her. And her hand. Slowly, she withdrew it from her breast. No marks of her previous actions, smooth and unscathed like it was before. Quickly she covered her breast again, turning her head frantically around the room to see if he was still there. Clearly freaked out, questioning if she was just seeing things from the lack of sleep. But she knew better. She was met with no one.

She needed to get out of here.

Quickly without much hustle she threw on whatever her hand could reach, and rushed out the door. Her blaring alarm to follow her through the town house and out the door, until she heard it no more.


End file.
